This application claims priority of Chinese Patent Application No. 201410611911.8, filed on Oct. 29, 2014.
Technical Field
The disclosure relates to touch-sensitive devices, and more particularly to touch-sensitive devices with improved appearance, and production methods for making the touch-sensitive devices.
Related Art of the Invention
Touch displays are commonly used in modern electronic devices for display and input. Touch displays provide a more intuitive way to operate electronic devices. With technological development, besides display quality and touch input capabilities associated with the touch display, appearance is also a crucial factor that affects user experience.